This Crazy Life We Live
by backstagespotlight
Summary: AU- JJ and Reid haven't been dating for very long when new regulations force their hand. They make the decision to marry in PA without telling the team. What follows is their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

This one has been kicking around for a little while... Not sure exactly how this'll go.

JJ curled up on the couch with her feet underneath her. She smiled as Spencer handed her a mug of cocoa and spread the throw from the back of the couch over her legs. He sat down on the other end of the sofa and pulled her over to rest against him.

"Spence, are we doing the right thing?" she asked. He stayed silent for a moment, having learned that some of his wife's questions were rhetorical, and answering too quickly had set her off on him more than once.

"I know that this was our last opportunity before the rules change, but I can't help but wish we'd had our friends there, or at least your mother."

"We'll have a chance to celebrate with them. I plan on keeping you around for the rest of my life." He kissed the top of her head, then pulled her close.

"Do you regret our wedding?" he asked. She shook her head sleepily.

"Not one bit, Dr. Reid. Not one bit."


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's another little part to this story. I know that cannon has JJ's father being dead, but I'm messing with enough things anyway, what's one more. In case you're wondering, all of this is pre-Will and Henry._

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Reid," Spencer whispered as he kissed his new wife. JJ stirred slowly, turning in his arms. She nuzzled her face against his shoulder.

"I like that," she whispered, "Merry Christmas, Darling."

"I think I hear your family," Reid said as he kissed the top of her head again. Giggles and squeals drifted up the stairs even to the attic bedroom which was doubling as a honeymoon suite.

"We should get up," she moaned, running her fingers through his hair. They sent another couple minutes wrapped up in each other before a tiny voice interrupted.

"Aunt Jenny! Spensie! It's Christmas!" JJ's young niece, Rosie had been sent to retrieve them.

"We're coming, Rosie Faith!" JJ called back. She pressed a gentle kiss to her husband's lips then stood to change into her flannel pajamas. Reid followed moments later, an arm around her waist as they joined the rest of the family. JJ's bleary-eyed mother handed each of them a cup of coffee which they gratefully accepted.

The morning passed in a flurry of paper and ribbons. It had been years since JJ had seen her brother, Nathan, or any of his four children. She was relishing the children's joy and affection. For Reid, on the other hand, this was all a new, shiny experience. If it hadn't been for the petite blonde who never left his side, he probably would have run from all the noise and chaos, but it seemed right for this new life he was creating with his wife.

Rosie extended a small box in JJ's direction. Spencer smiled as she opened it. The pendant was simple, round with a sapphire in the center. Reid lifted it gently and slipped the wedding ring from his finger. He demonstrated how it fit neatly in the pendant, with simple but sturdy clips securing it in place. He gently traced the place on the pendant where her own ring would sit, fully encircled by his.

"It's amazing, Spence," she whispered, "You've clearly had this planned for a while."  
"I've known I loved you for a very long time, Jenny Anne," he whispered into her ear.

They spent a lazy morning watching the children dash around with their new toys. Rosie's older brothers, Caleb, Benjamin and David, played nicely with her for a while, but were clearly eager to try out the new sleds they'd each received for Christmas. After lunch, Nathan took the boys outside to play. Rosie pouted, but a quick bit of magic from Spencer soon cheered her up. It was JJ, however, who stole the show an hour or so later, when she sang for Rosie, rocking her gently in front of the fireplace. The Christmas adrenaline rush was fading, so the preschooler's head rested against JJ's shoulders while her eyelids fell lower and lower. Spencer watched the whole thing, marveling yet again that such an amazing person had consented to be his wife.

"It's nice for Rosaline to get a little female attention," a voice said from his left shoulder. Reid turned to find JJ's father, Paul, watching the scene as well.

"Was she very young when her mother died?" Reid asked, having only heard Misty Jereau's name whispered in hushed tones and never in the presence of her children.

"Misty was murdered just days before Rosaline's first Christmas." Reid was startled.

"Did they ever-" Reid didn't finish his question before a soft shake of his father-in-law's head answered it.

Reid heard the distant sound of a ringing phone and his heart sank. JJ, having also heard it, sighed.

"There goes our honeymoon," she whispered, standing as carefully as she could. While Reid answered the phone and packed their suitcases, JJ laid Rosie in her bed and said goodbye to her nephews, brother and dad. Reid joined her at the car, slipped the suitcases into the trunk, then stiffened at the reception of three very enthusiastic hugs from his new nephews. He patted each of them on the back, then palmed each a quarter before slipping into the driver's seat. He reached for JJ's hand and kissed it as he pulled out of the drive.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"About 45 minutes north," Reid responded, "Actually, our hotel reservation for tonight will work out nicely, for you and Prentiss."

JJ pulled out her phone and spent the trip making travel and hotel arrangements for the rest of the team. She somehow managed to get two other rooms at the same hotel for Rossi and Hotch and Morgan and Reid to share. Reid wondered, not for the first time, at how well his wife dealt with people. She never threaten or raised her voice, nor did she degrade herself. She was the consummate professional and it got her what she needed. She turned, catching his glance. A blush crept up her face.

"Eyes on the road, Dr. Reid," she admonished, swatting his arm.

They arrived at their destination with enough time to check into the room they would have shared and clear away the complimentary honeymoon touches before heading to the police station to check in. The team arrived in pieces, each member dragged from personal holidays across the country. Prentiss and Hotch came first, on the BAU jet. Morgan came from Chicago a couple hours later and Rossi an hour later. They all met at the police station where they were presented with the case. Reid felt JJ tense as the local deputy ran through the facts.

A young mother of five had disappeared on December 18th, leaving her children unattended. She'd been found five days later in the small wooded area near their house, dead from a drug overdose, appearing to be peacefully sleeping against a tree.

The BAU had been contacted when a second woman, this one a mother of three with a two month old baby, had disappeared early that morning.

Hotch sent Morgan and Prentiss to the first victims house while he and Rossi visited the second. Reid was asked to stay and review case files while JJ faced the media.

As soon as the team had left the conference room, Reid pulled the blinds on the windows and grabbed JJ's hand. She hesitated only a moment before leaning in to the hug she so desperately needed.

"Misty disappeared on December 19th when Rosie was five months old," she whispered in reply to the unanswered question, "We search for four days. Then, by some twist of fate, she was found just beyond their backyard, exactly like Sarah Jacobs."

"We should request the case files from Misty's case," Reid said, "It sounds close enough to be connected." JJ nodded, pulled away, then sighed and leaned back in.

"What aren't you telling me, Jen?" he asked.

"We found Misty because the boys were playing in the backyard. I was watching them, and Rosie needed a new diaper. I changed her on the deck, never went inside, but I looked away long enough for David to slip into the woods. I panicked, and when I found him, he was curled up in his mother's lap."


End file.
